


Not Very Bright

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Pairing Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector has many opinions about Mizael.  Some he wants Mizael to know, some he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Very Bright

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Not Very Bright  
 **Relationship:** Mizael x Vector/Vector x Mizael  
 **Word Count:** 557|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, prompt #019, fic centered on one person's view of another; Written for the One Pairing Boot Camp, prompt #37, bluntness  
 **Summary:** Vector has many opinions about Mizael. Some he wants Mizael to know, some he doesn't.

* * *

Vector's opinion of Mizael could be summed up very succinctly. Just one sentence was all that he needed. Not even a full sentence, but just five words: pretty, but not very bright. 

No one could argue the first part. Mizael was, by and large, the most attractive of the Barians by human standards. Not that most of the others weren't good looking as well, but Vector knew a reasonable amount about how humans thought after pretending to be one for a few months, and he knew if Mizael had shown up at school in all of his golden-haired glory, then a large amount of the female population would've stopped to swoon. 

More than a few of the guys would have as well. 

But Mizael did not figure large in his own personal plans, all things considered. He wasn't someone Vector felt a need to either control or get rid of. Durbe, Nasch, Merag, those three needed to be disposed of as soon as he could. Gilag and Alit would be useful pawns, nothing more. 

Admittedly, he rather enjoyed knocking Alit around, mostly because Alit actually _liked_ Yuuma, the idiot. 

But Mizael...Mizael, Vector had decided, had other purposes that he could serve once everyone else had been disposed of. There weren't but so many uses that someone as _pretty_ as he was could serve, after all. He would allow Mizael to settle his little disagreement with Kaito, if only to make certain that Mizael didn't have anything else distracting him afterward. 

Just to be safe, he also checked with Don Thousand. The Barian God might have plans of his own, though exactly what _use_ Mizael could serve for him, Vector didn't know. Better to ask, just to clear it out of the way. 

One could not imagine how thrilled Vector was when Don Thousand agreed that Mizael was not vital to anything and once all of their enemies had been disposed of, then Vector could do with him as he wished. 

Vector made a list at that point. Mizael's pride offended him, first and foremost, because what reason did someone so useless have for pride at all? So he would get rid of that. It might take a while, but Vector wouldn't have any other long-term projects at that point so he could afford to invest the time. 

Perhaps he would braid Mizeal's hair, among other things. It would annoy him so much, and Vector did so _like_ annoying him. It would be something to pass a few hours doing. 

There would be dueling, of course, but in a setting where neither would risk their life. Vector enjoyed doing so, but he had no plans to let Mizael slip away from him like that. What would be the fun there? And it would be so _nice_ to stomp all over Mizael's pride like that, too. 

Yes. That was the sticking point: Mizael's pride. It would have to go. Vector looked forward to shredding it and seeing what he could make of the remains. He had an idea that it wouldn't very different from what he had to play with now. Still pretty. Still not very bright. 

But his all the same. 

Vector liked to play rough with his toys. And Mizael would not break easily. All the better, really, since it meant he could play longer. 

Just _perfect_. 

**The End**


End file.
